The Blue Dragon
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: Mulan AU. "So they call you the Blue Dragon, Fa Aqua. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home. Impersonated a soldier. Risked the lives of thousands of men, and sacrificed your own honor for the sake of your family. And... you have saved us all... " Terra x Aqua
1. Before the Storm

_A/N: I've been thinking of writing this story for a long time now, and I'm happy to share it with you guys. This is basically a retelling of the Mulan story, based on the Ballad of Mulan & Disney's Mulan. I'll add my own take on it to give it some originality, so you don't have to worry about it being the exact same story from the Disney film. Happy Mulan's 15th anniversary!  
_

* * *

_**Writer: Terra ForceXIII**_

_~*~ _**T**_h**e** **B**l__u**e**_ D_**r**a**g**_o_**n** ~*~_

_Chapter 1: Before the Storm_

* * *

It was a time of war, a time of bloodshed, and a time where the weak are snuffed out like roses in the winter. In the dynasty of the most ancients, where honor by the sword is locked in blood and soul, and destiny is decided by birth.

China.

This was a time of principle and tradition, where disobedience and defiance is met with dishonor and death. During this time of strict dignity, the Huns came from beyond the Great Wall of China, forcing the Chinese Emperor to command a public mobilization throughout the villages of Han. One man from each household is ordered out of loyalty to their emperor to join the Chinese army; fathers and oldest sons gather with each village and depart to face the wrath of the Huns and their infamous leader. This is when the call to battle came to a small mountain village of West China, where one unlikely soldier came to arms.

* * *

The village was quiet this morning; the Fa family's grounds were awakening with life from the farm animals, and finally the call of the rooster awakened the Fa family for another morning.

But one Fa member was late to wake up, she continued to sleep despite the rooster's morning alarm. It was only when the knocking on her room door did she stir in her sheets with a grumble, immediately thinking of sleep the second she lost it.

"Aqua," her mother's voice called. "It's time to wake up!"

The oldest daughter stirred more in her sheets and grumbled her mother's words so she could continue her slumber, which didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"Your meeting with the matchmaker is today, young lady," she called again.

With that sudden reminder, Aqua rose from her bed in shock, showing her long blue hair that stuck up in many places. Her skin was fair despite her family's known heritage, her eyes reflecting her hair's ocean blueness, and she was in her early months of being eighteen.

Aqua quickly motioned out of bed and got ready for her morning meeting to uphold her family's honor, representing herself to the village matchmaker to offer herself as a potential bride for suitors.

Being the abnormal free spirited and independent girl she grew up to be, Aqua wasn't particularly fond of her required tradition, like she was being bread like cattle. But it was during this thinking that she remembered that her mother went through the same thing and ended up with her father, and they seemed to love each other over the years of their arranged marriage.

After fixing her blue locks, brushing her teeth, and preparing for the makeup workers to make their paid visit to their home, Aqua ate her morning rice at the table while spotting her mother making her way to join her. She spotted her two younger siblings squirming her mother's arms, both carrying their father's raven colored hair while Aqua is the only child with her mother's.

The twins were complete opposites; Xion, the baby girl with short raven locks and blue eyes, made bubbles and kicked her legs while her mother's arm held over her waist. Vanitas, the baby boy with spiky charcoal hair and ember eyes, stared stoically with a pouting frown.

Mother placed them side by side near the table while she prepared her morning routine of feeding them special nutrients, while Aqua smiled warmly and waved at her twelfth month old siblings.

"They'll be here soon," her mother reminded again, displaying signs of worry. "Are you sure you're ready for the matchmaker?"

Aqua completed her gulp of breakfast and sighed a heavy breath. "Yes, I was in the middle of reciting the traditional bride's values when I was brushing my teeth," she answered sternly.

Mother gave her a questionable look while she fed Xion, who eagerly squealed and bounced on her bottom while she clamped down on the food that entered her mouth, while Vanitas continued to stare blankly at things beside his sister.

"What?" Aqua asked, noticing her mother's stare.

"You know why you're doing this, Aqua?" Her mother questioned back.

The young blue haired girl shifted her expression into a more complex and discouraged tone. "To uphold the Fa family honor," she whispered.

Her mother took the moment to feed Vanitas while she spoke sympathetically. "You sound like it's a bad thing."

Aqua knew she was doing her part in her family's tradition, it wasn't about her or her wants, and she was doing her duty like her mother's before her. But that didn't stop her stubborn free will to protest against this ancient tradition, especially since she didn't have a say in the matter at all. She didn't even have an interest in boys yet, she'd rather do what she wants without anyone telling her otherwise.

"Where's father?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Praying to our ancestor's to bring you good fortune today," her mother answered simply, struggling to feed the reluctant baby boy.

After Aqua finished her breakfast, she gave her twin siblings a kiss on the head and went through her home garden to meet her father, who was visiting their family's temple where dozens of stone tablets laid for centuries.

Fa Zhou, Aqua's elderly father, was in his late twilight years, with long black and grey hair tied into a bun, light facial hair and wrinkles tightening his expressions, and has been carrying a walking cane for more than a year now. He was in the middle of Kowtow, the act on kneeling and bowing for deep respect for their ancestors as he silently prayed.

"Morning, father," Aqua said softly as she waited for him to finish outside the temple.

Fa Zhou took his time in getting on his feet with the help of his cane, turning to his oldest daughter with a soft and calm expression. "Aqua, are you ready for the matchmaker, today?" He questioned in a low tone.

The blue haired girl smiled confidently. "Yes, I won't let you down, father."

The elderly veteran looked skeptical for a moment, but before he could make sure with her answer, Aqua quickly interrupted him.

"Father, have you been drinking your tea like the doctor told you?" She spoke sternly.

Fa Zhou sighed a heavy breath. "There's no need to worry, I'm getting better," he breathed.

"Two cups of tea in the morning and night," she reminded.

"Yes, yes," her father sighed in exhaustion. "You should go and greet the makeup workers, they should be here now."

Aqua quickly gave her father a deep hug before she ran her way down the temple steps and through the garden, leaving the war veteran who watched vigilantly. His gaze was focused and narrowed, breaking his gaze only when he felt the morning breeze.

"I think I'm going to..." he breathed heavily, "Pray some more."

* * *

_Short chapter? I know. :)_

_Its kinda good to be back writing here on fanfiction, its felt like forever since I started writing a story (and finished it) -_-'_

_Anyways, I wanted to upload this story adaption today because its actually the date when Disney's Mulan was released in theaters. I can still remember seeing it at a drive in theater with my parents, I think I slept through it though. Haha XD _

_Anyways, I'll be uploading the next chapter some time next week, IDK. I'm not sure because I'm going to Las Vegas this Thursday, and I won't be back until next Wednesday! I'm so excited, I'll be staying at the Golden Nugget & Paris Hotel, going to the free buffets, and I'll be seeing Chris Angel live! Not only that, but I got tons of cash from a special occasions, I'm totally going to buy a PlayStation 4 since Kingdom Hearts 3 is in the works! ;)_

_I'll see you guys next week! :D_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Mulan, original story and characters belong to their original owners..._**


	2. The Lotus Petal

_A/N: Hey guys, its good to be back home after a week in Las Vegas! *Sigh* I feel completely spent. D:_

* * *

**_Writer: Terra ForceXIII_**

_~*~ _**T**_h_**_e _****_B_**_lu_**_e_** D**_r_**_a_**_g_**o**_n_**_ ~*~_

_Chapter 2: The Lotus Petal_

* * *

The clouds were beginning to rumble this afternoon, like a reminder of how Aqua's day went during her meeting with the matchmaker. But she didn't even make it to the matchmaker's door before she disgracefully made a scene in the village, resulting in ruining her dress in the brief rain while she was on her knees in the mud.

Someone was making a spectacle of beating a child in public, something about the boy disrespecting the merchant by back talking. Aqua couldn't bear to see the poor child be beaten senseless in the middle of the street, so she stood between him and the angry merchant and asked him to stop.

The merchant disregarded her begging and pushed her out of his way, where he prepared to give the child another beating. Aqua grabbed the child's bamboo sword he was playing with before and struck the merchant in the back of the head, making the fierce man fall to his knees and grasp his aching head.

Aqua froze in place as she came to grips with what she has done; attracting a crowd of people her whispered and grumbled words of disgust for the girl. She was left muddied, soaking wet, and disgraced when she returned home, seeing her mother give her father the disappointing news. After getting cleaned up in silence, she decided she needed some alone time in the family garden, sitting on a small hill with a lotus blossom tree shading her gloomy figure.

There were no tears or quivering, the blue haired girl only kept to herself while she thought of how cursed her family must be to have her in their honorable chain. Today was supposed to go well, she woke up prepared, she dressed up for the matchmaker, and her father prayed to their ancestors for good luck, but none of it mattered.

Aqua heard the subtle whines coming from her home, looking over to see mother carrying Xion in her arms as the little infant wailed. She couldn't help but inch a smile on her lips, always finding her sky a little brighter from the comfort of her baby siblings. She'd hoped that someday they'll be proud to have her as their sister, instead of being burdened by her frequent acts of dishonor.

With the shuffling of the grass, Aqua looked over to see her father joining her on the lotus hill, taking his time to rest on his knees while his cane was in his lap. She was expecting strict words of lecture but her wise father remained silent, the aging veteran raising his hand to catch the stray petals that blew in the afternoon breeze.

Fa Zhou smiled as a petal fell into his palm, earning his daughter's attention as he spoke. "Have I told you about the day you were born?"

"No," Aqua answered calmly.

"You were born here in our family grounds, in your mother's room. It was raining heavily and the heavens roared with thunder, but your mother asked for some air so I opened the window," he told softly, remembering the night through his pale eyes.

Aqua had a stray thought that maybe the storm represented an omen for the Fa family; she released a heavy sigh of sorrow as she continued to listen to her father's story.

"I gave your mother a minute with her newly born daughter, who was blessed to carry her beautiful hair," Fa Zhou continued, marveling the petal in his palm. "When I returned, your mother had fallen asleep with you in her arms, and that is where I found a lotus petal on your forehead."

The blue haired girl found herself a little more interested in this little tale, wondering what this lotus petal meant to her father.

"It was a miracle how that little petal managed to endure such a storm and land safely inside our home," he continued, smiling peacefully. "Even to this day, I believe that you were born with the same strength as that lotus petal."

Aqua wouldn't describe herself as emotional, but even that statement managed to make her flutter inside and blush embarrassingly. Her father inched closer and placed the lotus petal in the crook of her ear and blue hair, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder as a sign of hope for her efforts. She was truly blessed to have such a father, one with such patience and recognition despite the weight he carried for their family.

"You'll find your way," he encouraged. "I know you will."

Father and daughter both turned as they heard drums booming from the village border, signaling the arrival of some public importance. Aqua watched as her father stood and headed down the garden hill, where her mother waited by the wooden doors that led to the event outside. Aqua wanted to join her father but her mother told her stay inside the family grounds, but the determined maiden neglected the request and decided to peak out from the doors while her mother stood on the other side to watch the event.

Many villagers have gathered to welcome the platoon of horse riding soldiers that arrived, while one particularly presented a scroll and spoke with high authority.

"By order of the Emperor, one man or strong son must enlist in the Chinese army," the soldier announced loudly. "The Huns have invaded China!"

Aqua's eyes widened from the frightening news, her beloved country hasn't been in war for many years now, the last being when she was a baby. But what frightened her most was that now her father is forced into another war, even after he already served his time and sacrificed many years of his youth protecting their nation. Fa Zhou left the last war with sufficient injuries to his right leg and abdomen, Aqua couldn't remember a time when her father was well and in his prime.

The soldier with the enlistment scroll started to call out family names, where men of different ages walked proudly to receive their conscription notice. Aqua's heart sank when she heard her family name, watching in disbelief as her father silently started to walk to answer the call of duty.

Fa Zhou handed his wife his cane, tried his best to straighten his stature, and slowly walked to the soldier with a subtle limp of his right leg. He carried a stoic frown on his aged face, not looking back as his wife watched in sorrow as her husband was called to war for the second time.

Aqua burst from her home entrance and ran past her mother, ignoring her pleas as she ran between her father and the enlistment soldier.

"Please," she shouted, almost shedding tears as she pleaded to the annoyed soldier. "My father has already served his country and he's badly injured-"

"Silence, child," the enlistment soldier growled, rearing his horse as a sign of aggression. "Sir, you should remind your daughter to hold her tongue when she's in a man's presence!"

Aqua was ready to retaliate until her mother came to her side, begging her to go back to the house while her father continued to hold his stern expression. Fa Zhou bowed to the enlistment soldier in respect, earning a confused look from his daughter.

"My sincerest apologies, sir," he spoke calmly.

The soldier disregarded his apology and handed him the conscription scroll. "Report tomorrow at the Northern Camp!"

Fa Zhou received the scroll and turned to walk proudly back through his family doors, while the enlistment soldier continued to call out names. Aqua was devastated and watched her father walk passed her with a painful expression on her face, the words she wanted to say stuck in her throat as she was left sorrowing while the dark clouds prepared to rain tonight.

This would be the last night she would be having with her father.

* * *

_****Another short chapter, I know, the chapters will become more lenghly in the future so don't worry. I would also like to thank you guys for alerting, favoriting, and reviewing my first chapter, I really appreciate it! :D_

_Anyways, Las Vegas, the hottest and most interesting place in the South West United States! Now, I didn't gamble or drink during my vacation if you were wondering, there was plenty of things to do on the strip besides those unhealthy habits. I feel completely exhausted from my trip, I'm so glad to be back home and back into my weekly routine. X)_

_I also quickly pre-ordered my PlayStation 4, gotta prepare for FF15 and KH3 right? XP_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Mulan, original story and characters belong to their original owners..._**


End file.
